Brigitte
Brigitte '(brih-geet-teh) is one of the support heroes of ''Overwatch. She is a skilled metalsmith and mechanic, who accompanies Reinhardt as he wanders across Europe. She is the youngest daughter of Torbjörn and his wife Ingrid. Bio Abilities Besides these abilities, Brigitte is able to jump and crouch. She cannot reload or perform Quick Melee under any circumstance, for her only weapon is a melee weapon. Unlocks Skins Emotes ;Note: :a This emote, after activating, will remain in its animation until the player inputs other actions to interrupt it. Victory Poses Sprays Highlight Intros Weapons Achievements Story In Dragon Slayer, she helped Reinhardt by repairing his Crusader Armor to allow him to fight The Dragons. In Reflections, Brigitte can be seen with Reinhardt as he tells a story to Torbjörn's grandchildren (previously thought to be Torbjorn's children). In Honor and Glory, Brigitte can be seen alongside Reinhardt discussing whether Reinhardt should rejoin Overwatch, after receiving the message sent by Winston (In ''Recall'').'' In ''Zero Hour, Brigitte is seen fighting beside Reinhardt as they aid a reformed Overwatch against Null Sector. In the aftermath, Brigitte nervously greeted Tracer, who remarked how much she had grown up. As they are introduced to Mei, Brigitte groaned in annoyance as Reinhardt made a nice pun.Overwatch 2 Personality Brigitte Lindholm is a hard worker who is following Reinhardt’s footsteps. She is shown to have some of her fathers traits like building and repairing things. She always has a confident attitude, and always makes sure everything and everyone is ready. Brigitte wants Reinhardt, and everyone to be safe so she decides to be their shield leading her to be caring. Brigitte always tries to improve her armor and her skills, wanting to prove herself. Tips *Brigitte is a good medium offense healer, meant to get into the thick of a skirmish with her teammates. *While strong on her own she is not meant to be a stand-alone combatant and should usually stay with her team. '''Rocket Flail *With a slightly longer range than Reinhardt's hammer Brigitte can whittle an enemy down with her Flail from a close to low medium distance. *Like Reinhardt, Brigitte can hit multiple opponents with a single swing which pairs nicely with immobilizing moves such as Earthshatter and Graviton Surge. Barrier Shield *Brigitte's shield is good for allowing you to approach your enemy then attack but be careful to watch it's HP. *With it being a single-body shield, your Barrier can't defend as well. You can still use it to stop fatal blow such as a Sniper shot or Zenyatta's 5-shot by jumping in front of your teammate before they fire. Shield Bash *When facing a single opponent try Bashing them then circling the target as you attack. This will limit the accuracy that they have on you as you destroy their health and replenish your own and nearby allies. *When trying to claim an objective with a stubborn Bastion or Reinhardt use your bash on them so you can temporarily stop them and take the attention off your team allowing them to get in and take down the threat and lead to a quicker capture. *In the unfortunate circumstance that you are eliminated and need to run from spawn, use your Bash to move a slight bit faster. *When facing D.Va a good tactic when she is low on HP is to save your Bash. When she is out of her mech you can use it on baby D.Va and keep her from running and getting her Mech back. Whip Shot *Whip Shot can be a good way to throw an enemy off balance such as a Reaper, Roadhog, or D.Va and get them farther from your team. *When a sniper like Widowmaker or Hanzo is being a pest, try to get close enough and hit them with your Whip Shot. This will make them either focus on you with your shield or flee and avoid you. Either way, they will stop picking off your team and allow your allies to regroup. *This ability can also be good to reposition a high damage enemy such as a charging Reinhardt or ulting Reaper or Roadhog. *Low health enemies will try to escape using a mobile ability such as Junkrat's Concussion Mine, Hanzo's side jump, Genji's Dash or double jump, Soldier's sprint, Widowmaker's Grappling hook, Wall crawling Lucio, Winston's Jump and Pharah's Concussive Blast. A quick Whip Shot can dispatch them. **This does not work on abilities that make them invulnerable or disappear i,e: Reaper's Wraith form, Tracer's Recall, Sombra's Translocator, Mei's Ice Wall and Block, or Moira's Fade Repair Pack *With its relatively rapid cooldown, it is good to use Repair pack to heal allies often. *When the enemy is coming in for an attack it is good to place the pack's extra armor on a hero who will be focused on such as a Tank or Healer to hopefully keep them from falling and allow an easier defense of the objective. Rally *Brigitte's ultimate is a good counter to an enemy team's push. Use it when you see them starting to try and gather for one. This will help you keep you and your team alive as they send in tanks and ults to break your team's defense. On the flip side, this can also be good to use to be that break in the enemy line when you are being held back. You can use this to get up into the fray and start to take down the opposition Counters *Reaper and Road Hog's high damage can easily take down an unsuspecting Brigitte especially if she has already used her Shield Bash and Whip Shot. *Since your Barrier Shield is lower HP and range than that of Reinhardt and Orisa you will have a tough time using it to avoid splash damage like Zarya's alt-fire and Pharah. High sensitivity can aid in this if you can swivel your shield quickly and put it between you and where they put their shot. *Since Orisa can nullify the effects of both Shield Bash and Whip Shot it is good to save those from her and focus on swinging, otherwise, it will leave you defenseless when she negates the effects. *With his heightened agility Genji can leap over the shield and begin to attack you causing you to either turn and be subject to damage from the enemy team or deal with his blows. Trivia *Brigitte was officially announced as a hero on February 28, 2018. *Brigitte has had the longest delay between introduction into the live game and availability in Competitive Play, at 42 days. *Brigitte is described as an "interesting hybrid character", as while she is classified as support, she has many similarities to a tank character. She combines certain elements of Reinhardt (armor and shield) and Torbjörn (providing armor to her allies); as her chosen weapon is a flail, she also bears some similarities to the Crusader class in Diablo III. Her Tank and Support similarities combined make her a Paladin type healer with high sustain. *In the Summer Games, Brigitte's signature sport is Hammer Toss. Cultural References *Her "It's just a flesh wound" voice line is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail. *The "Dare to Lindholm" voice line is a reference to Nike's "Dare to Zlatan" ad campaign featuring Swedish football player Zlatan Ibrahimović . *Brigitte's "Shieldmaiden" skin has connections to Norse Mythology. Firstly, bears were symbolic of strength and courage and Berserker warriors were infamous for wearing bear hide to battle to grant themselves the power of a bear. Secondly, "Shieldmaiden" refers to a group of female Vikings from Scandinavian folklore, who allegedly fought alongside Ragnar Lodbrok. Pop Culture References *Brigitte’s face heavily resembles the elf Tauriel from The Hobbit trilogy movie due to a similar hairstyle, red hair, and her sidetails along with pigtails *Brigitte also somewhat facially resembles Ygritte from Game of Thrones due to similar names and with red hair in a similar style. *Brigitte’s backstory heavily resembles Scout from Team Fortress 2 being the youngest of her sisters, her father Torbjorn being a playable character, her mother being a character mentioned (Meet the Spy, Reflections), and she trained in certain professions through family members. When she was first released, Brigitte was the only Support character who's player line matched the enemy line rather than the ally line. This was changed mid-April. Patch changes }} References ru:Бригитта de:Brigitte fr:Brigitte pl:Brigitte vi:Brigitte Category:Character Category:Hero Category:Support Category:Female Category:Overwatch (organization)